


What Are You Wearing?

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Eren and Erwin have phone sex that's it that's the drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed by now I am bad at titles so I just went with the prompt thing.

"Erwin this is weird." Eren twisted a lock of messy hair around between his fingers and stared at the ceiling. He was laying on his bed with his phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder, shirt already tossed on the floor.  
  
"Relax" he purred back. Smooth asshole with his deep, sexy voice. "Just do what I say, Eren." The thought of this already had knots forming in Eren’s stomach, but Erwin just had to say his name like that. Bastard.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just tell me what to do." He ran his hand through his hair and saw it shaking. He brought it down to rest on his stomach just above the hem of his pants.  
  
"Good boy." The rasped out praise went straight to Eren’s groin. Erwin must have noticed his breathing pick up. "Close your eyes Eren."  
  
Eren obeyed immediately. He blocked out everything but Erwin’s voice and let his fingers trail down under the edge of his pants, wrapping around his cock.  
  
"I’m sure you did what I told you, because you’re such a good boy, Eren." Of course he took advantage of Eren’s newly discovered weakness. He wondered if Erwin was in a similar position to him; stroking himself as he told Eren to fuck himself with his fingers, biting back moans while Eren let his pour from his mouth, unashamed. Eren let the mental images of Erwin panting and sweating as he brought himself to completion dance behind his lids as pleasure washed over him. In the dark, with Erwin’s rough voice in his ear, Eren could pretend it was him doing this to him, that Erwin was turning him into the writhing mess he was. So when Erwin told him to come, he did. Because Eren was a good boy.


End file.
